Blizzard Conditions
by Kurt Kieser
Summary: Akira winds up spending Christmas Eve with Takumi after a blizzard strands her in his dorm room. Can the magic of Christmas bring our two lovebirds even closer to one another?


I can't believe I threw this together in just one day, but I was determined to get this finished before Christmas Eve for everyone's enjoyment. Of course it's a sentimental romance and 100% pure fluff, but that's what we like to see when it comes to our two heroes, especially on Christmas Eve. So I hope you all enjoy it and would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season.

* * *

**Blizzard Conditions**

A light dusting of snow began to blanket the campus at Fuka Academy even though the forecast had called for blizzard like conditions that night. While most of the students went to visit with their families this holiday weekend, several chose to remain on campus and spend this Christmas Eve with their closest friends. Several such friends were gathered together in Mai's dorm room that evening. Enjoying the company of others, Mai would always try to find an excuse to throw some sort of celebration.

Having just come from Mai's Christmas party, Takumi was escorting Akira back up to her dorm room, each carrying several packages under their arms.

"Your sister sure knows how to throw a wild party," Akira commented.

"I just don't know where she gets all that energy," Takumi tried to comprehend.

Arriving in front of Akira's room, Takumi began to fidget as he nervously remarked, "Well I guess I'll… see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Akira, and merry Chris..."

Catching him off guard, Akira spontaneously just threw her arms around Takumi and planted a long, loving kiss upon his warm delicate lips, causing him to drop his packages to the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Takumi," she sensually wished him.

"Uh, me… merry Christmas, Akira," he managed to get out. After composing himself he added, "Don't forget, I'm making you a special Christmas breakfast tomorrow morning. So try not to oversleep."

"I wouldn't miss it. Well, good night."

As she closed the door behind him, Takumi just stood outside her room for a moment with a contented grin on his face as he contemplated how truly lucky he was to have met her. Now making his way outside of the girl's dormitory, he noticed that the snow flurries had become heavier and the wind had started to pick up. Tightly securing the hood of his jacket around his head, Takumi ventured out into the storm and quickly tried to make his way over to the boy's dormitory.

Akira meanwhile stood admiring Takumi's gift in front of the mirror in her bathroom. Holding up a pendant at the end of a white gold chain, a green emerald sparkled as the artificial light reflected off of the gemstone. She was still amazed that he knew what her birthstone was, considering how clueless most boys were when it came to such things, although she herself wasn't exactly very knowledgeable when it came to jewelry either.

Shortly thereafter she chose to watch a little television before quickly deciding otherwise after she caught herself dozing off. Preparing to get ready for bed, she walked over to her window to pull the curtain closed when she noticed the blizzard outside. Oblivious to the storm earlier, Akira became concerned and decided to give Takumi a call to make sure that he had made it back safely. When he didn't pick up after the eighth ring, Akira really began to worry since it had been a half-hour since he had left and immediately decided that she would go out and look for him. Not thinking too clearly, she just grabbed the nearest jacket in her closet and set out in search of him. Trudging through the deep snowdrifts with the heavy winds blowing in her unprotected face, Akira eventually managed to force her way all the way over to the boy's dormitory. As she reached his room, Akira began to bang frantically on Takumi's door.

"Takumi!" she cried out, proceeding to pound on the door even harder.

Finally she heard the latch move in the door jam as a familiar face then greeted her, wearing only a blue terrycloth robe.

"Akira? What are you…"

Before he could even ask her what was wrong, he was startled as Akira ran up to him and tightly wrapped her arms around his warm body, not wanting to let go.

"Akira, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Idiot!" she cried out, her tears falling onto his shoulder and being absorbed by his robe. "I thought something had happened to you! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Huh? I… I was in the shower so I must not have heard it. But why would you think that something had happened to me?"

"Well, after you had left I saw how bad the blizzard had gotten so I called to make sure that you had gotten home safely. But when you didn't answer…"

"Oh, Akira, I'm so sorry," he sympathetically replied. Then, placing his hands upon her cheeks, he gazed deeply into her eyes and assured her, "I didn't mean to make you wor… Akira, your cheeks are like ice, and you're trembling. Come on, you better come inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up."

Attempting to pull away from her, Akira refused to let go, pulling herself even closer against his body.

"Please," she pleaded, still trying to overcome the initial shock, "just let me hold you for a little while longer."

"Of course," Takumi happily obliged her.

As they stood in the doorway, their arms warmly embracing each another, Takumi suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his robe as he felt her delicate body rubbing tightly up against him.

"That… that's the robe I just gave you for Christmas, isn't it?" Akira realized, her head now resting upon his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I really love it. Thank you."

Feeling a bit better, Akira finally released him, slowly making her way inside Takumi's room. Takumi meanwhile walked over to his window and was shocked when he looked outside.

"It's coming down a lot more and the wind's blowing even harder than when I originally left your dorm. Akira, I can't believe you risked coming over here in this weather. And then you only wore that thin jacket?"

"Yeah well I told you," she firmly stated before softening her tone, "I… I was worried about you."

"Ohhh, thank you, Akira," Takumi gratefully replied but then implored, "But there's no way that I'm going to let you go back out there in this weather, so I'm going to have to insist that you stay the night."

"Uh, sure, that'd be great," Akira affably agreed, not even protesting or putting up any type of argument since deep down she was rather grateful for the invitation, overjoyed at the thought of being able to spend Christmas Eve with him.

"Good, then it's settled. So why don't you have a seat by the kotatsu while I go get changed, then I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Okay, sounds good, thanks."

"Here, let me take your jacket," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied, handing it to him as he suddenly saw the sparkle of a familiar green gem around her neck.

"Hey, you're wearing it," Takumi was extremely happy to see.

"Huh? Oh yeah," she realized, now cradling the pendant in her hand, then blushed, "I tried it on earlier and I… I really liked the way it looked."

"Well it looks really good on you," Takumi complimented as he then headed into his bedroom.

Akira then seated herself in front of the kotatsu, a low wooden table frame that had a heavy blanket sandwiched between a removable tabletop. Placing her legs underneath, Akira immediately felt the warmth emanating from the small electric heater, which was suspended from the top of the table frame.

Reemerging from his bedroom and now wearing a pair of red plaid pajamas, Takumi carried his robe under one arm and then proceeded to drape it over Akira's shoulders to provide her with some extra warmth. Turning her head and reaching back with her arm, Akira gently grabbed a hold of Takumi's hand before he walked away.

"Thank you," she said smiling, looking up into his kind-hearted face.

Reciprocating the gesture, Takumi then headed into the kitchen to prepare their beverages.

Now stepping out of the kitchen and carrying a large ceramic mug in each hand, Takumi set one down in front of Akira before walking around the table and sitting down directly across from her. As they both took a sip from their steaming mugs, Takumi couldn't help but to smile when he noticed a light brown mustache just above Akira's lip.

"What are you grinning at?" she wondered.

"Your lip," he simply stated, indicating with his finger at his own.

Reaching for her napkin and preparing to wipe it away, Takumi began to lean forward as he rested one hand on the table while he placed the other gently alongside her upper lip.

"What are you…" Akira started to ask before realizing what his true intentions were as his lips moved closer to hers.

Closing his eyes, Takumi's lips never reached their intended target as he suddenly heard a clinking noise and felt a hot liquid beginning to burn his hand.

"Uh, oh no!" Takumi quickly realized when he saw the knocked over mug of hot chocolate spilled all along the front of her shirt in addition to the table. "I'm so sorry, Akira. Let me get a towel to clean that up."

"It's okay, Takumi, I'll just…"

Before she could object, Takumi came back with a towel and, not thinking, began to dab it along the front of her shirt, hoping to absorb some of the liquid before it made a stain.

"Uh, Takumi…"

"Huh? Oh, s… sorry, sorry," he embarrassingly replied, immediately releasing the towel and taking a step back, his head turned off to the side.

"It… it's okay, really," she tried to reassure him. "Look, I'm just going to use your shower if that's alright."

"Uh, of course," he nervously stammered.

As she entered his bathroom, the robe still draped along her back, Takumi began to curse himself for his clumsy and idiotic attempt at stealing a kiss.

While she showered, Takumi finished cleaning up the spilled mess and then began to prepare a fresh batch of hot chocolate.

"Takumi?" Akira called from within the bathroom. "Do you have anything that I could wear?"

Already prepared, Takumi knocked on the door, ready to hand Akira an extra pair of his pajamas. As the door opened, Takumi was surprised to see Akira wearing his robe. He just stood there in a daze momentarily when he realized that the same robe that had come into contact with his naked body was now caressing Akira's.

"Uh, Takumi can you hand those to me?" she requested, noticing that he seemed in a stupor.

"Huh? Oh sure," he quickly retorted as he handed them to her.

After she had closed the door, Takumi shook his head and once again began to curse himself for having such impure thoughts.

When she came back out, now wearing a pair of solid blue pajamas, Akira began to hand the robe back to Takumi.

"Oh, th… that's okay, you can wear it," he nervously offered before quickly heading off into the kitchen to get the hot chocolate.

Taking a seat in front of the kotatsu once again, Akira sensed that something was bothering him.

Returning with the hot chocolate and carefully setting each of them down, the two just sat quietly for the next minute while they sipped their beverages.

"I hope you're still not upset over what happened," Akira said, finally breaking the silence. "I told you it's okay. Besides, it was an accident."

"I… I know, but it's just…" Takumi embarrassingly replied. "Nothing, just forget it."

The silence once again filled the room as they both finished the last of their hot chocolate. Getting up, Takumi began to gather the mugs and took them into the kitchen. When he came back out he was greeted by Akira who stood directly in his path.

Smiling while she stared directly at him, Akira took her finger and placed it directly atop his upper lip and mischievously pointed out, "You've still got a little hot chocolate right there."

"Huh?" A startled Takumi reacted, wiping his hand across his mouth. "Is it gone now?"

"Not quite," she sensually replied, now bringing her lips in closer till they met with his.

"Akira," Takumi pleasantly reacted.

"That is what you had in mind earlier, wasn't it?" she deviously expressed.

"Uh, well I…"

"Come on, tell the truth."

"Guilty," Takumi willfully gave in as they then intimately embraced each other in a long passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Takumi," Akira lovingly wished him.

"Well what do you know? Santa brought me my gift early this year," Takumi slyly remarked as they then resumed their holiday expressions of love.


End file.
